Daddy's Mob Princess and Public Enemy 1's Son
by xRoguexRavenx
Summary: It's the 1920's-30's and the skirts got shorter, the music got louder, and Sugar And Rory are falling in love. It really sucks their parents want to kill each other. Why? They're in the Mafia, it's kind of their job. Sorry Sugary you can't choose who you love.
1. Prologue

The 1920's, a lovely Golden Age. It was the time of being carefree. Partying until the after party. Drinking 'till you couldn't walk. Smoking until you baked from the inside out. Sleeping with so many people your legs wouldn't close. Shopping until you literally dropped. The life of sin was the way of life. However, this story isn't about that life. It's about girl meets boy. They fall in love. Sounds simple, as if it were a fairy-tale but children, it's much more complicated that Hans Christian Anderson. Think of Shakespeare- the boy and girl's families are enemies. Like Romeo and Juliet. Only Romeo and Juliet didn't go up in flames. And Romeo and Juliet didn't meet again in another life; or maybe they did, but that part was never recorded by little Willie now was it? Our story begins with a bang and ends with a bigger explosion.

It's July 16, 1925 and the air is fresh, just waiting for it to be filled with screams, the roads are busy but longing for bodies and bloodied streets, and two star-crossed lovers are waitingto meet each other.


	2. Chapter 1: Putting 'Sin' in Bussiness

**Daddy's Little Mob Princess : : : : : : : :**

**And**

**: : : : : : : : : : ****Public Enemy #1's Son**

**New York 1930s-1940s: A Time When They Put 'Sin' In Business**

**Sugar Queenie Motta- Daddy's little princess and middle child of the Motta Clan who dreams of more**

**Rory Flanagan- The small boy with a big voice, who dreams of Broadway instead of Killing**

**James Motta- Sugar's older brother who wants to fight for his country than be next to run the 'family businesses**

**Ester Flanagan- the middle child who wants to be the leader of daddy's business **

**Tiffany 'Taffy' Audrey Motta- The youngest Motta and half-sister to Sugar and James**

**Seamus Flanagan- Rory's younger brother who looks up to his brother; He doesn't know Rory's Broadway Dream**

**Al Motta- Daddy with big guns**

**Brendan Flanagan- Rory's strict father**

**Gemma Rosemary Motta- Sugar's new mother**

My little eyelids flutter open like little butterflies on a new spring morning. My nose tickles to the smell of freshly baked scones, perfume, and roses. I am _such_ a poet!

Tonight, Daddy is welcoming, Frank, as a new member of the mob because his father was shot in the arm. Of course there is a big party so I'm going to search for the best outfit with Taffy, my chocolate haired half-sister.

I dress into a white lace blouse and a knee length dusty rose skirt. Topping it off with black flower headband and Mary Jane's I looked like I was a dream. And everyone needs a sweet spoon full of Sugar.

Trotting down the stairs I see my lovely family plus Gemma, my new mother, whom I'm supposed to love. I don't see what daddy sees in her though; all I see is a pale face, a glossy bob, and a cold heart. Pretty and powerful yes, but loving isn't her best quality. Then again, it was an arranged marriage

I kiss their heads as I walk along "Hey daddy, Taffy and James! And hi to you, Gemma." She nods

"So darling," starts Gemma with that English accent of hers' "Are you going shopping today?"

"Yes, Taffy and I are going to Madison Square to look for the dress we're going to wear to the party tonight."

"I'm not coming! I'm sick!" says Taffy pleased with herself; she was never the one for big parties.

"Then, I'm going by myself then. Daddy, when is the party?"

"It's at nine sweetie, but we'll be arriving at the party at nine thirty."

"But be home sooner, and don't talk to anyone, Maxwell Flanagan is back in town and his son is with him, after studying abroad at a prep school. Or at least that's what rumors say. Just watch your back." Says my 'loving' step-mother

I nod and go out to hail a cab. The first store I hit is Chanel. There I find a dress that looks like Audrey Hepburn's dress in 'Sabrina', then a gorgeous lace dress that is all dusty rose pink colored with a white ribbon. Up next is Shabby Apple, a poor person store favorite of mine. Oh, they now have a collection of a book I LOVE! The '_Alice in Wonderland' _collection has an adorable white tulle dress, which screams 'Married' rather than 'Party', but I finally find the right dress- a blue baby doll dress with tulle and a silver bow, and short so I could show off my sexy legs. Cute! I pay for the dress and exit Shabby Apple, but instead of walking out peacefully I bump into someone and fall to the ground.

"Watch it!" I want to scream but I look at his face, which is cute as baby.

"Sorry I-I am _such _a klutz." I say nervously. Am I blushing? Why am I nervous? Why am I questioning myself? I must be on drugs.

"That's alright I wasn't looking were I was going, although I don't know how I missed you, Doll Face." Is he flirting? God, he's cute.

"That's okay I don't know how I missed you, either. Wait! Is that an Irish accent?"

"Yes."

"That is _so _hot." Did I say that OUT LOUD? OMigod word vomit, what is wrong with me?

"Uh… Thanks?"

"Sorry, Asperger's. Self- diagnosed, so that means I can say whatever I what. Like a diplomat's daughter." Stupid Asperger's.

"Cute and smart, you're like a two in one package."

"And you're hot and charming…. And you have an accent._ Hot_. Are you a leprechaun?"

"No?" For whatever reason I kissed him (I must be on drugs or something. I knew Gemma's tea was drugging me! Her drinks always made me dizzy; is it because of drugs or is her cooking just bad? (Great... more word vomit… and I'm questioning myself… blame it on the drugs)

**Sparks. Fireworks. Shining Stars. 3 **

Oh no, am I in love? No, I can't be, I was trained love isn't good for Mottas. I can't fall in love; I mean that's whythe Motta Mafia has arranged marriages. We're like Spartans- we don't care if a person dies as long as you're still in power.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said and quickly ran off but he catches my arm

"Don't be- I enjoyed it." And he pulled me into another enchanting kiss.

After that long (steamy) kiss, we told each other to meet at a café, Esme Enchantment. I love that place! He must be my soul-mate.

After all, it takes a lot of heat for Sugar to melt.

I dress into my lavishing dress. I sprit myself with a perfume called, Sweet Dreams and hurry on down. Gemma (shockingly) is in a short dress covered with diamonds and Taffy's dress is a golden color with a silk white ribbon. Quinn is here and my darling cousin looks like an angel with all that tulle and sparkle. Smiling, the two of us enter the limo which drives us around the city that never sleeps, which is bright and fancy as always. But I wasn't focused on the masked city that was my kingdom. No, I was focused on Quinn's never dying smile as if she knew something I didn't. But that's impossible; we shared everything because we had embarrassing stories about each other and dirt only we knew.

Unconsciously, fidgeting with the hem of my dress, I enter the party. The party is bursting with happiness, everyone has their bellies filled with alcohol, minds intoxicated with fun, but Frank and everyone stared at me like Quinn did in the limo. It was weird; the smell of expensive wine and 'cheap' perfume must be getting to me

"Quinn, what's going on? Everyone's staring at me."

"All the members and dons are planning their revenge on the Flannagans'."

"Yeah, I know but everyone is staring at me."

"They're jealous of your dress, Chocolate."

"Angel, why do we hate them again?" She knew everything, so I always went to her for advice

"Cookie, we've just been at their throats for years, and you know men don't like change." answers Mercedes who walks past us grabbing Quinn. Yes, all my nicknames are some type of desert, get over it.

I start to dance with Frank (who by the way, dances as well as a bump on a log), and Gemma motions me to come over.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she said with her (obnoxious) accent dripping with poison

"Yes, why?" I grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing-by waiter

"Are you getting along with Frank?" she asked ignoring me

"He's okay-"

"Good." And with that she elegantly swayed away as if she owned the world.

Odd. I'm going to own the world, not her.

Gemma went in front of the room, cued the musicians to stop playing, and rang her glass with a spoon.

"Everyone, I've got a big announcement to make." Everyone stopped and their eyes were locked on her. I just sipped on my drink; whatever it was it wasn't important.

"As you know, Allan's son, Frank is entering our business. But before he can become in the business fully, he must marry." I didn't know that, I wonder who the girl is. I wish her the best; Frank annoys me with his I'm-gonna-be King-one-day personality.

"So, he shall be marrying my step-daughter, Miss Sugar Motta!" My heart stopped beating. I choked on my drink and spit it back into the glass. What? I'm fifteen hardly a woman, they can't do this, not after meeting that Irish heart- throb.

I dance alone just swaying because my mind is on the wedding until people started to flock around the dinner table; the meeting is starting! I squeeze a seat between Daddy and James and vaguely pay attention to the plans; I don't need to, I'm a girl! All we really need to do is look pretty, and act like a doll (I don't think paying attention (much) to the plans makes a mafia wife).

But one thing caught my attention.

Frank's father, Allen held up a picture of our enemy's son.

It was the guy who made me melt.

And his name was Rory.

Rory Flanagan.

Nice Name.

Rory means red, it's fitting.

That's the same color as the blood that will be spilled.

**A/N: I don't own anything but the idea (sort of). Anyway Rory is American, but he studied abroad in Ireland. His point of view is next.**

Sugar's dress: Runway/Ready-to-Wear/Spring-2010-RTW/JENNY-PACKHAM/JENNY-PACKHAM/%28imageIndex%29/25#mode=fullscreen;slide=1;

Gemma's dress: Runway/Ready-to-Wear/Spring-2010-RTW/JENNY-PACKHAM/JENNY-PACKHAM/%28imageIndex%29/25#mode=base;slide=25;

Taffy's dress: Runway/Ready-to-Wear/Spring-2010-RTW/JENNY-PACKHAM/JENNY-PACKHAM/%28imageIndex%29/25#mode=base;slide=9;

Q: Runway/Ready-to-Wear/Spring-2010-RTW/JENNY-PACKHAM/JENNY-PACKHAM/%28imageIndex%29/25#mode=base;slide=8;

Random thought: Scruffy Irish bear


	3. Chapter 2: Double Vision and A Note

"Sugar, you shouldn't drink like this for God sakes you act like such a flapper sometimes it sickens me." Gemma scolds pulling my hair back

Ugh, my stomach aches, I haven't sopped vomiting, and in my boozy delusional fog, everyone has bunny ears and diapers. Next time I want to forget something I'll have Taffy beat me like a drum until I get amnesia. Or have daddy ship me to a deserted state like Iowa or Austria. Wait is Austria a state? Whatever, who needs brains when you've got looks and money?

"Sugar?" asks an awkward voice, I turn around to find a pasty faced loser. Oh, Frank, my lovely fiancé. "Are you okay?"

"Oh of course; Vomiting is a sure sign of a woman's happiness." If I'm going to marry the guy I'd better be happy when he shoves some vanilla wedding cake in my mouth. Even if I like another person. A handsome, Irish, man… and Daddy's enemy's son. Why are all the bad guys so cute? Gemma scolds at me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Oh, okay… but you look pretty miserable so do you want me to go fetch something? Water? Champagne? A cookie?" God, could this _boy_ be any stupider? First, he ignores my sarcasm, and then he offers me unacceptable things like cookies or water or alcohol? I have had enough alcohol to last me the rest of the night, cookies will make me fat (I love sweets but I will not eat anything after 4 P.M otherwise I'd get fat), and the water here has something floating in it. I ignore him and vomit once more.

"She'll have some water thank you dear." Gemma shot another glare at me before leaving. Lady why can't you just drop dead? But if she does I wonder if I could have her mink coat?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next morning I wake up from my dream where I was dancing with Ginger Rogers and sipping wine with Josephine Baker… maybe that's a sign it'll come true. But by George I don't need signs that'll tell me I'd be partying with celebrities because I'm glamorous enough to share a cigarette holder with Miss Audrey Hepburn.

Anyway, I ran (but occasionally walked when someone else was around, i.e. maids) to the Breakfast room. James was the only one there but he was just reading about dumb Modern Warfare Strategies, then Taffy arrived… reading the newspaper. Seriously? An eight-year-old reads the newspaper while I still read Vogue? Then Gemma comes in reading 'Of Mice and Men', I feel 20% dumber than before. I sit down and help myself to some gravy biscuits and chocolate waffles. Maybe later on my daily shopping trip I'll stop by Esme Enchantment for some coffee. Oh My Sweet Potatoes! Esme Enchantment was where I was supposed to meet Rory today for lunch. Maybe I'll get Harmony to give him a little note or something.

Harmony is the waitress at E.E and I am her favorite customer because her family is one of my Daddy's favorite clients. A.K.A they come to Daddy's theaters a lot (he uses the theater as a cover-up job… plus, the backstage is a great place to do… you know (do drugs and smoke and hide guns and bodies). She is one of my friends that aren't involved in anything illegal so that's good too!

I dress in a bowler hat, a short, shapeless pink dress with two layers of ruffles at the bottom, a pair of heeled Mary Jane's. I shop around town for a bit and have each package delivered to my home. So hours later I get to Esme Enchantment, and find Harmony who is pouring honey over a delicious pastry. I want one. Maybe some new tickets to Les Misrables will do the trick- her boy friend is named after a character.

"Hey 'Money!" I waved to her motioning her to come to me but she gives me a sign that I should wait. After what feels like hours (I'm not the most patient person in the world) I walk out of the kitchen to see her flirting, giggling, hair flipping and twirling her black locks with some man. I roll my eyes and tap her shoulder.

"Harmony, I need you to bring this to a guy. He'll be here-," Harmony was still casting flirty looks at the guy, I snap my fingers "Harmony! He'll be here around lunch. He has _amazing_ blue eyes and brown hair. He also has an accent so he'll be easy to identify. So give him this and I'll give you some free tickets- with amazing seats." She nods eagerly accepting the note and goes back to flirting.

******Rory's P.O.V******

I wait at E.E for her; I'm two minutes early because I didn't want to hit traffic. In addition, I'm eager to see her again, the little firecracker. I search the area for the brunette but a dark haired waitress comes to me. Thinking she wants my order, I try to make her go away. Instead, she hands me a note.

"Hi I'm Harmony and you must be Rory, right? Well a little lady came in and told me to give you this. After you are done reading that, what would you like to order? Our special today tomato soup with a side of a buttered baguettes, it's absolutely delish! You will die. Please take your time." She smiled at me like the Cheshire cat; it was a bit frightening about how happy she is; how did she say all that without stopping to breathe? I open the note and read:

_Dear Rory,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't make it but my family has some issues at the moment so I'm staying at my dad's house in New England. Sorry, but I hope we meet again. Mwah!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Sugar _

Well this disappointing because I was really looking forward to this… date? Was this a date? I'm not sure. I hope we do meet again. However, maybe it's for the best; after all the ones she loves will be the ones that will pay if she ever finds about my father's… uh… 'Job'. Something just doesn't seem right about this…

I turn to Harmony.

"I'll have clam chowder please, and a piece of chocolate cake."

"Alrighty, and what would you like to drink?"

"One glass of red wine please." Maybe I should date other people; I can't be stuck on one girl forever.

"Okay! Be back soon!" she winked and went away

**Later…**

My mother gave me a list of girls' names, their dislikes and likes, hobbies, and their pictures for me to go on a date with. Well this girl, Honey Face seems nice, as does a brunette, Rowena, who likes to go watch funny movies…. Maybe the tanned girl, Alona would be nice, or the girl with a nose that slightly resembles a beak, maybe the girl who is very girly, or the girl with a beautiful smile, Vanilla.

All the girls seem nice and my mother thinks so too, however my sister, Ester looks disgusted at the 'poor' girls who'll be my dates. My father doesn't really care, as long as they'll be a great asset to our 'job' when we get married. Seamus just wants someone fun to play with.

I think I'd rather have the Sugar girl who hit me at our first meeting.

**Note: ****I have changed the timeline from 1930s-40s into 1920s-30s. I'm sorry about any confusion. I'm also sorry if you're offended about calling Ms. Lengies' nose a beak, I couldn't find any other things about Ms. Lengies that would also be on other people. But I do like her nose though (as weird as that sounds).**


	4. Chapter 4: Prohibition Starts

*****Rory*****

A week after Sugar had stood me up; I go on my date with Honey at E.E. I had only met Honey once before and we were still seven- the age I was still naive to think that girls had cooties. But she was nice and understood. I wonder how much has changed since then; did she still have red hair? Was she still sweet as sugar?

Sugar… Her smile gleamed when I meet her… her over abrasive demeanor caught me off guard… her sweet face...

No, Rory no the lovely girl you met is probably in another state with nothing on her mind but a new dress her daddy will give her. She would be a nice wife wouldn't she? This is crazy- why am I hung up on a girl I had only met once? At least my thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Excuse me? Are you Rory Flanagan?" I look up expecting to see (the overly happy) Harmony but find a red headed girl who looked like a child, I would probably think she was if it wasn't for her very long legs.

"Yes and you must be Honey correct? Such a lovely name; are you sweet as it?" She blushes and shakes her head. She holds her hand out and shakes it before taking a seat across from me.

Harmony comes and flashes her brilliant smile at us giving us a bowl of breadsticks. I order some water and some linguine while Honey orders a salad and some lemon water.

The whole date seems to go in a blur and Honey is a bit of a bore. She's a tad shy and doesn't seem to add anything to a conversation even remotely interesting. I'd think that the most interesting thing that happened on our date is when a young woman sang too high of a note her glass broke. My driver, Sam Evans opens my town car door.

"So how'd the date go? Is she nice? Cute? Interesting?" he asked eagerly

"It was a boring to be honest, and the Cheshire Cat girl was also there… I think she was sending me death glares when she thought I wasn't looking."

"Strange," he drawled "She doesn't even know you why on earth would she hate you?"  
>"Maybe she's like Mr. Shue's first wife- crazy, and likes making fake babies to keep marriages together." We laughed<p>

"Did 'ya hear that the President is gonna make alcohol illegal?"

You're kidding right?"

"It's bullshit but its law." He gave me a knowing look and a small smile

"Well, I guess father can make a little side business with some bootleggers- he loves his drinks." _Sugar acts like she could be a heavy drinker._

"What?!" yelled Sugar, to her friends, Unique and Marley

"I know- Unique is not happy with the new change." The bedazzled flapper was snapping her fingers; Although, Unique was really a guy, he/she enjoyed singing as a drag queen flapper- one of the Motta family's favorite acts was by her after all.

"Guys, maybe this is good- maybe Sugs can get over her '_little problem' –_ at least in public- and your daddy can make some more money on a little side- business." Poor sweet, stupidly smart Marley in her sad, sorrowful, out of season inexpensive Macy's clothes, she just doesn't get that alcohol is _my _elixir of- what a minute- my _little problem?! _What is she talking about!? I don't have a drinking problem!

"Marley Roberta Rose I don't have drinking problem!"

"Uh, yes you do- but let's celebrate on Marley's fab-tastic idea, the little business idea." He/she reaches over a turns on the radio to a random song and started dancing. I give in- I'm Sugar Frenchie Motta and I _never _reject the opportunity to have a good time. Smiling I pull up Marley to start dancing and singing the lyrics to the song.

_Let a lady confess, I want to be bad!_  
><em><br>Oh, if it's naughty to rouge your lips,  
>Shake your shoulders and shake your hips,<br>Then, let a lady confess, I want to be bad!  
>Boop-boop-a-doop!<em>

_And, if it's naughty to vamp the men,  
>Sleep each morning till after ten,<br>Then the answer is yes, I want to be bad!_

We hold out the last lyric and jump onto the bed laughing as feathers fall down on us. I leave to go get a couple shots for a Manhattan (the drink because for some reason the government won't allow Daddy to buy the city). I chug what's left of the legal drink down.

Rory:

"Roar! Roar!" yells Seamus who jingles (?) his way to me "I'm a big lion, ROAR!" Ester rolls her eyes and flips her short brown hair. We load the coffin into the hearse and drive away to the funeral home. Seamus pulls the string to get some guns and handed Ester a handkerchief for fake tears. This was going to be a fun night.

"Girls, get your glad rags* that show some nice gams* of yours' because I know a place where we can get some giggle water*."

"Can I borrow some clothes? All mine are ruined." Asked Marley, meekly

"Sure but not my white glittery one with gem-thingies on it.''

"Are you taking the Breezer or the limo Sugs? "asked Unique

"The limo of course, I'm going classy tonight."

"I know a place where it's a full-on jazz feast, my mom used to work there until a man got shot in the kitchen." Smiled Marley

"Oh, wow fun, where is it?"

"Back of a funeral home, so wear a black peacoat or something."

We unloaded the coffin into the funeral home and laid it on the kitchen table. A busboy opened it grabbed the bottle out of the ice and went along to serve it to some sober costumers. I'm kind of glad my father made the funeral backroom into a club.

***Glad Rags- Fancy clothes**

**Gams- Legs**

**Giggle water- Alcohal**

**In the next chapter, Sugar and Rory may or may not meet again. Plus, tell me if you want Marley with Jake or Ryder, and who Jake and Ryder should be with (Sugar's mob or Rory's mob). **


	5. Chapter 5: 'Fun' is in Funeral Home

There's a reason why 'Fun' is in the word Funeral Home

I enter the parlor and my siblings and I are welcomed by loud music, feathers, glitter, diamonds, and happy people with drunken smiles on their faces. The drummer, Finn nods at me as a welcome. His wife, Rachel sings a song by Judy Garland. A waiter takes my jacket and we take a seat by our father and mother. Mum has curly red hair, a wide smile, and small blues eyes I inherited…meanwhile my Pa has an icy face that shows no mercy, a nice cigar hanging from his mouth and a face that people say resembles mine- I don't see it at all. Ma hugs me and places a kiss on Seamus and Ester's foreheads to Seamus's delight and Ester's disgust. Our waiter takes our orders ad we talk.

"I heard the Mottas are setting up a business in Times' Square, now if we play our cards right…" father drones on; we get it- Al Motta and his family should die in a painful and horrible 'accident' that's something everyone in my family agrees on. Let's just kill them and move on with our lives. Seriously, those Mottas are a disgrace to human kind and should be gone. I hope my family can _finally_ get rid of them. *** **

"Seamus!" shrieks Mum and I turn my head to see Seamus's lap- it had a big wet spot on it. At first, I thought he pissed himself but then I saw some ice and a cup by his lap.

"I'll take you to the bathroom, Seamus." I take his hand and lead him to the loo.

Sugar:

We enter the funeral home and Marley talks to a guy and we're welcomed into the back room. I see two familiar faces- Brendan Flanagan and his wife, Cassidy Flanagan. Their bitch- I mean lovely – daughter is there too. Did Marley take _me _to Flanagan property? She may not know about the mob but she knows we have bad blood with the Flannagans. Oh my gosh- liquor!

Wait.

What?

Flanagan?

Like, Rory Flanagan?

I heard a rumor that the Flanagan Family now have a little side business they took away from another gang (good idea shooting them to death) but since the cops didn't do anything about I just thought it was a rumor, then again, another rumor has it that the cops weren't doing much to the Flannagans because of a little hush-hush money. Smart.

But, where's Rory?

Then a dashing young man comes out of a door… darn! I can't hit on him because he's got a kid! (Did the kid piss himself?)

Oh

My

God

!

That's RORY! I was going to go on a date with a married man with a kid! I feel like a slutty home wrecker. Fortunately, Marley grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bar. A good drink is what I need; nothing too strong, of course (otherwise I'd call the police or burn the place down or something and that'd be unfortunate for all of us), just something to take my mind off things.

*****A few 'shots' (bottles) later*****

I try to take off my dress to flash the crowd, but a large hand picks me up and I just sing very loudly as the very sparkly person drops me into a leather chair. But in with my blurred vision I hazily stand up. Unfortunately, I didn't see something silver fly in the air and blood splatters on my table. Something hits me, and I fall back. I am shot again as I stand up but my petite body doesn't fall back as hard this time. I look down and my beautiful rose-colored dress was starting to turn crimson/brown in one area. I look down, blood flows down my legs- I'm not on my period. The room becomes faint and I can no longer hear a word. The last thing I see is a blurred fly (I think) on the wall.

With Al Motta:

"Brendan Caius Flanagan! You open this door right now and I'll act as civil as I possibly can!" A buff man opens the door but Al pays no attention to him and just walks in. He finds Brendan and his family seated at their dinner table wearing their poker faces as Al walks in.

"Hello Al, what an unexpected surprise."

"Don't 'hello' me, Brendan! Why do you have the need to kill everyone who's important to me! I've done nothing wrong to you until you killed Ginger and now you've shot my sweet Sugar!" Rory's ears perked up at the sound of the sweet name. Sugar wasn't a common name… maybe it was a nickname because _his_ Sugar moved away.

"Honestly Al, I don't understand why nearly every women you've cared for has some sort of food related name. And maybe you should care less about your family if you're in _our _kind of business."

"You bastard! I eventually forgave you for killing Ginger and yet you still manage to ruin my life. You should've just shot me instead of her!" And with that said he stormed out of the room.

"Pa? His daughter's name is Sugar?'' asked Seamus

"It's a stupid name I know but the Mottas are rather stupid people. But children, darling, be careful now. The Mottas aren't so stupid when it comes to revenge. Whoever shot Al's stupid daughter just started a war between us and not that I'd ever admit it aloud, but the Mottas are always careful when they hunt their prey."

"Wait, we didn't shoot Al's daughter?" asked Cassidy

"No that's stupid, why would we waste a good bullet on that girl? If we were to shoot one of them, it'd have to be either Al, his son, his bastard son, or that Santana girl. They are some of the most valuable assets to their gang." And for the first time in Rory's life he sees his father look (a bit) scared

"Why didn't you tell him it wasn't us then?" asked Ester

"Do you really think Al Motta would listen to me of all people? I wouldn't believe him myself if the scenarios were switched."

"It wouldn't hurt to tell him anyway!" argued Cassidy "What happened last year has been long gone Brendan! Just forget about it and move on!"

"You try to forget what happened, or would that just be rude to _him_?" Brendan yelled, they continued to argue but Rory was pondering too hard to notice- _What happened during my absence? Who could Ma be rude to? Who's him? Who's Ginger? _So many questions, such little answers.

***Ironic right?**

**Sorry I didn't update earlier- my internet was knocked out cold because a tree fell or something (idk) anyway, Gobble, Gobble, and good night/day!**

**So, if the Flanagans didn't shoot Sugar, then who did? Tell me who you think did it. Tell me what ship you would like to see on here and I'll do my best to make sure they are on here. Leave me a review! **

**As the World ends what are you going to do? I'm preparing a bomb shelter, guns, crossbows, Wifi, and finishing off my bucket list. (Do you know where I can find a unicorn, a sword, and the address to my crush-who-has-moved-away-to-a-different-side-of-the-state's house? I want to gallop on my unicorn over there with a rainbow following us and give him a story I owe him) What's on our bucket list?**

**Also I would like some cookies now.**

**All my favorite books are becoming movies (that are **_**not**_** like Twilight, mind you!) Unfortetly, Selena Gomez is playing Hannah Baker, a girl who commits suicide, darn!)**

**War, Peace, Love, and Zombie Wars,**

**Lala Rose**

**P.S**

**Sorry I'm like super hyped up right now**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

_Sugar:_

_I was riding on a giant purple kitten across the bright, blue sky and many cookie stars followed us. Marley was riding a giant pink (darn) dolphin that was hoping in and out of the water. An old friend of mine, Sunshine was in a big blue lotus. And Quinn was riding… a giant cat with a cookie_ _body and it had rainbows coming out its butt. Wait what? Am I dreaming? That's the only unrealistic thing about this dream._

_Oh well. We're nearing a castle, and a prince turns around and I see a pair of blue eyes. Oh my gosh is that- _

Something cold pressing against my stomach awakes me from my dream. My eyes open to see attending my wound. What happened again? I look down and I see my naked torso being tended by Frank.

Oh

My

Motta

I jolt up, and feel a thousand volts of pain going through my body. "Zowie!" I yelp and cover myself with the lavender blanket. Frank is blushing madly.

"What happened to me? Where's my dress? Why is my clothes missing? Why are you of all people seeing me topless you perv!?" I yelled, attacking him with questions… and possibly making him shrink a couple feet in terror.

Then my hauntingly beautiful step-mother comes in, cocktail glass in hand, and bob sharp as ever. And the only look she showed me whenever I was around was there- a disappointed look.

As usual she prepares her speech of scolding "Calm down you flapper, Frank was the only doctor we can trust that won't call the police to say you had alcohol. We can't allow the police to know anything. So instead of speaking in such a manner of profanity to him you should thank him. And show manners while you're at it because an unhappy marriage won't be a good one" Her voice dripped with venom but it turned to Frank and in a sickly sweet voice she said, "Frank darling, do you want a cup of tea?" I bow my head, pouted, and pretend to be ashamed and apologize to the both of them. Frank quickly leaves (probably because the apprehensive boy is frightened with our mood swings) and Gemma glares at me then leaves. I raise the finger as soon as the door closes.

Let me recollect my night- Marley, Unique, and I go to a funeral party, I see Rory with a kid, I drink too much giggle water, two silver bullets fly through the air, and my pink dress turns red-OH NO THEY DIDN'T! Whomever I find responsible for shooting me I will, and I will, chat with them over tea…

After I'm finished POUNDING their head against their FUTURE GRAVE STONE! So they know how much this dress cost? I literally killed someone for it! (Olive Thomas** and what can I say? Poison is one of my specialties)Now it's all ruined with blood stains! Where is it anyway? It was such a great dress.

Enough with my rambling, first thing's first- Rory has a kid? How old would that make him? The kid looked about six or nine and Rory looks about… say eighteen? Seventeen? Holy Gingersnaps! I've never been good at mathematics but I'm sure he had that kid when he was say… twelve?! Eleven?! I hope he and his family know that this isn't the Renaissance anymore?**

-OooooooooooooooO-

Getting dressed in a black drop waist dress I scurry on downstairs. Daddy is sitting down with tears in his eyes kind of prayer like action.

"Daddy? Are you okay? I haven't seen you pray since… well I thought we were atheist."

"Why are you so calm?!" boomed James and Daddy looks up surprised, and runs over and hugs me close

"Sugar? Thank God you're alright" he pauses and takes me out of his arms with a confused look on his face "Sugar, we're related to Pope Alexander the Sixth how can we be atheist?'

Right, my great-great-great-great-great (or some other greats) grandfather (or something) was a pope and one of the first dons so that makes us one of God's holy mob.

I think.

I fell asleep during our family tree history lesson because I didn't pay attention until they mentioned Lucrezia and her famous crimes. I immediately sought out to be like her: pretty, cunning, bold and our father's most valuable weapon.

"Oh yeah well okay well can I have dinner now? I am like seriously hungry and now I'm craving something as sweet as my name. Did Marley's mom make her rose cookies again? Those are _really_ good." Not waiting for a response I make my way to the kitchen but in the hallway James grabs my arm and takes me, covers my mouth into another darkened hallway.

"We were worried sick about your safety and all you have to day is _you're hungry?_ It's your fault we're all worried sick." He hisses softly, but that doesn't hide his anger "This family actually cares for you. What were you doing at that place? That was a Flanagan owned place you're lucky that all that happened was you getting shot. "I grab his hand off my mouth

"You think I didn't know I'm lucky? I know I'm lucky. I didn't know it was Flanagan owned I simply followed Marley. Her mother used to work there so I assumed it was safe; unlike you I have the ability to trust people." I spat this out through my teeth.

"Careful who you trust little sister. Last time you trusted our bastard brother and look what happened to you."

"Don't change the subject! And what happened was an accident, you can't blame him for everything that happens."

"Don't defend him after everything!"

"Why don't you trust him? He tried being nice to the entire family and-"

"He ruined us!"

"Stop hating him!" I storm off but pause and turn to him

"If you mention anything about this conversation to daddy I will tell him about your little '_dream'_ about the army. And you know how upset he gets about losing family." James has a pleading look to show I've won.

When I get to the kitchen, grab a cookie and munch on it angrily.

Wait

A

Minute

This is NOT Ms. Rose's famous rose cookies.

This is crap!

I spit this abomination out of my mouth and wash the taste out of my mouth with some water. What happened to Mrs. Rose? Taffy walks in with her stuffed rabbit.

"Taffy, where's Mrs. Rose?"

"Apparently since it's her daughter's fault you got shot we let her go so she can be a better parent." She replies snootily grabs the cookie out of my hand and walks out like a boss. How I hate that child.

I'm starting to tear up; I mean you would you if you found out you'll never get to taste Ms. Rose's cookies again.

"Ugh!" I bury my head in my arms but I hear a pair of feet.

Armani shoes.

I sniff the air. Cologne.

Male. I don't know this person. Or at least I'm not familiar with this person.

Daddy doesn't wear cologne and James wasn't wearing any today.

I sob some more. He takes a few steps as if I don't know he's here. I reach for the shiv** I hide in my garter belt.

I wait for him to stop.

He does.

I quickly throw my knife at him.

I look up and he is held against the wall in horror. But he smiles and says

"Oh how I missed you bearcat. **"

It's _him._

҉҉҉҉҉∞∞∞҈҈҈҈҈

**Rory:**

After Don Motta came to our house things started getting weirder than usual. My parents refused to look each other in the eye, Seamus is vanishing into thin air more frequently (the bells haven't been working as much) and my sister was playing with dolls.

_Dolls._

This is the Ester who stabbed our guests with a cake knife because _'she felt like it' _(personally I think her time in Braircliff Asylum** didn't do her any good). This is not the fluffy Ester I once knew who had tea time with 'Mr. Snuff' and his boyfriend, the gender-confused, 'Mr and Ms. Angel)** Ester has always been scary but this brings things to a whole new level- she's pulling a Delphine LaLaurie on them. My family is preparing something. I don't know what but I do intend on finding out. I myself have felt strange lately but at least I don't show it.

"Rory? Would you like some dinner- we're making spaghetti and meatballs" smiles Brittany "Your favorite." I sprint out of my desk chair.

Brittany is my cousin who I stayed with in Ireland for a couple weeks before. She doesn't live there but she vacations there every spring and I would stay at her vacation home instead of the dorms at school. She isn't very bright but she is an inspiration and can cook a mean spaghetti and meatballs.

"So Ror how's life been?"

"Rory" I turn to the soft voice and see my sister smiling her own little smile.

"Why have you been acting weird?" she asks holding her creepy smile and moving her head around a bit. It's as if she is possessed (think Alice Englert in the 'A Lot Like Me' from the movie clip of 'Beautiful Creatures')

"What…no… I mean it's just that… well… um" She silences me with a hand and smiles evilly

"I know what's been on your mind big brother." Her voice is spacey yet, it's cold as the ice in Greenland "Don't worry- I'll keep your secret safe. You wouldn't want to disappoint our _dear_ parents now would you?" This is the nicest thing she has ever done for me. No person in this house can know about my little 'infiltration'. I smile to thank her but I'm stopped by her hand once again.

"_But _it _does _come with a_ price_." And flat point. Happy mood- killed.

"Anything, sis"

"Oh well the time will come when I need something to be done and no matter how busy your pathetic Broadway career" (_wait what? Broadway career? Yes, my dream job. At least my Sugar secret is safe … for now)_" Is, you are going to pay your debt. And we are Flannagans- we always pay our debts." Her smile doesn't falter as she turns away her footsteps echoing the long narrow corridor. I feel a shiver down my spine.

I think my sister is the only one to scare to my father at times.

And my father has had a _grenade _thrown at him.

**Hello, sorry for all the late updates and all but school has kept me busy. **

**** Olive Thomas was a famous celebrity who died in the 20's. She died of ****Mercury(II) chloride**** or ****mercuric chloride**** (archaically, ****corrosive sublimate****). NO one knows if it was an accident or murder or suicide (if there was a killer than they know) and it seemed fitting that Sugar would kill someone for their clothes.**

****In the Renaissance people got married as young as about eight… I think. I know someone got married at 12.**

****Pope Alexander the Sixth- The pope in Renaissance Rome who is considered by many the first don in history. He fathered 4 children (that we know of). His family was inspired the **_**'Godfather'**_

****Cesare Borgia- the 'evilest' of them all so any murder that happened in the family people blame it on him. He'll be mentioned later. **

****Lucrezia Borgia- the only (known) daughter of the pope, and was rumored to be involved in incest and poisoning her family's enemy's drinks. She was bold, beautiful, cunning, and a nice person despite all the rumors. She's also related to Brooke Shields and Princess Diana. No wonder Sugar wants to be like her**

****Shiv-knife**

****Bearcat- slang for feisty girl**

**** This is a 'Psycho' reference.**

**** Braircliff Asylum is from 'American Horror Story', which is made by Ryan Murphy as well.**

**** Angel is a reference to the fabulous Drag Queen from 'Rent'. **

**** Delphine LaLuarie- A former socialite who killed her slaves in sadistic ways (sewing their mouths shut, cutting off their limbs and sewing them onto other places, etc.) Unfortunately she was never brought to justice as she escaped and was never heard from.**

**So history lesson aside, what do you think? Am I getting worse? Was it boring? Should I just give up? Or should I keep making this masterpiece? Leave me some helpful reviews peeps! What will happen to Marley and her mom now that they're unemployed? Who's Sugar's visitor? What's up with Rory? Why's James so upset? And who's their brother? All these questions will be answered in due time.**

**Ciao**


End file.
